dofusfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Kenneth santiago
Mascota Un personaje puede adquirir una mascota. Las mascotas son un equipo muy parecido: que se puede mantener en el inventario, es necesario estar preparado para ser usado, y añadir a las estadísticas de la naturaleza. (Ellos no son como las criaturas que convocó a su ataque enemigo durante el combate.) A diferencia de los equipos, sin embargo, las mascotas deben ser atendidos. Muchos animales necesitan ser alimentados con regularidad o se mueren. La alimentación es también la forma en que un jugador determina el tipo y / o la cantidad de bonus de estadísticas da a su mascota. Finally, some pets have HP , and if their HP reaches zero, they will die. Por último, algunos animales han de HP, y si su HP llega a cero, que va a morir. Only P2P players can enjoy the full benefit of pets. F2P can own pets, but cannot equip any of them. Sólo P2P jugadores pueden disfrutar de la totalidad de los beneficios de las mascotas. F2P puede poseer mascotas, pero no puede equipar cualquiera de ellos. An alternative to using pets is using mounts starting from level 60. Una alternativa al uso de animales domésticos está utilizando montajes a partir de nivel 60. Contents Sumario show * 1 Known Pets 1 Conocido Mascotas o 1.1 Regular Pets 1,1 Regular Mascotas o 1.2 Subscription Reward Pets 1.2 Animales de suscripción de Recompensa o 1.3 Soul Eater Pets 1,3 Alma comedor Mascotas o 1.4 Reward Pets 1,4 recompensa Mascotas o 1.5 Ankama Lottery Pets 1,5 Ankama Lotería Mascotas o 1.6 Godfather Fortunes Pets 1,6 Padrino fortunas Mascotas o 1.7 GameMasters Pet 1,7 GameMasters mascotas * 2 Keeping your pet alive 2 Mantener con vida a su mascota * 3 Raising your pet 3 El aumento de su mascota o 3.1 Obese Pets 3,1 Mascotas obesas o 3.2 Skinny Pets 3,2 Skinny Mascotas o 3.3 Eniripsa Powder 3,3 Eniripsa Polvo * 4 Reviving your pet 4 Revitalizar su mascota * 5 Bow kennel 5 arco perrera * 6 Stat bonuses 6 Estadísticas primas Known Pets Conocido Mascotas A complete list of pets can be found here . Una lista completa de los animales de compañía se puede encontrar aquí. Regular Pets Regular Mascotas These pets are obtained as an in-game reward for completing a dungeon , quest , or other difficult task. Estos animales se obtienen como recompensa en el juego para completar una mazmorra, búsqueda, o de otros tarea difícil. Regular pets eat food, and must be fed regularly. Ordinario de comer alimentos animales, y deben ser alimentados con regularidad. Most regular pets have a maximum of 6 hp, and a maximum item power of 120. La mayoría de los animales domésticos tienen un máximo de 6 caballos, y un máximo punto de potencia de 120. Pet name Nombre de mascota HP HP Effects Efectos Notes Notas Air Bwak Aire Bwak 6 hp 6 CV 80 power 80 de poder Agility , Resist air , life Agilidad, Resistir aire, la vida Atooin Atooin 10 hp 10 CV 10 heals, 10 damage 10 cura, el 10 de daños Damage , Heals Daño, Cura Baby Crowdzilla Crowdzilla bebé 10 hp 10 CV 40 pp 40 pp Prospecting Prospección Bloody Koalak (pet) Sangrienta Koalak (mascota) 10 hp 10 CV 50 wisdom 50 sabiduría Wisdom Sabiduría Bow Meow Arco Meow 6 hp 6 CV 80 power 80 de poder Agility , Intelligence , Strength , Resist Neutral , life Agilidad, Inteligencia, Fuerza, Resistir neutral, la vida Bworky Bworky 10 hp 10 CV 1000 pods 1000 vainas Increases carrying capacity Aumenta la capacidad de carga Earth Bwak Tierra Bwak 6 hp 6 CV 80 power 80 de poder Strength , Resist earth , life Fuerza, resistir la tierra, la vida Fire Bwak Fuego Bwak 6 hp 6 CV 80 power 80 de poder Intelligence , Resist fire , life Inteligencia, resistir el fuego, la vida Little Black Bow Wow Poco Negro Bow Wow 6 hp 6 CV 40 power 40 de poder Percent Damage Daños por ciento Little White Bow Meow Blanco poco arco Meow 6 hp 6 CV 400 ini 400 iniciativas Initiative Iniciativa Nomoon (pet) Nomoon (mascota) 5 hp 5 CV 80 pp 80 pp Prospecting Prospección Peki Peki 6 hp 6 CV 300 life 300 de vida Life Vida Wabbit Wabbit 4 hp 4 CV 80 power 80 de poder Wisdom , Chance , Agility , Strength La sabiduría, oportunidad, agilidad, fuerza Water Bwak Agua Bwak 6 hp 6 CV 80 power 80 de poder Chance , Resist water , life Oportunidad, Resiste el agua, la vida Subscription Reward Pets Recompensa de suscripción Mascotas Subscription reward pets are obtained as part of a gift given to people who pay for their Dofus subscription. Suscripción recompensa animales se obtienen como parte de un regalo a las personas que pagan por su suscripción Dofus. Like regular pets, subscription reward pets eat food, however, their feeding schedule is much more flexible than a regular pet. Regulares como mascotas, animales de suscripción recompensa alimentos, sin embargo, su horario de alimentación es mucho más flexible que una mascota. Most regular pets have a maximum of 10 hp, and a maximum bonus of 50. La mayoría de los animales domésticos tienen un máximo de 10 CV, y una prima máxima de 50. Because of problems with credit card fraud, these pets cannot be exchanged with characters on other accounts for 2 months after they are received. Debido a problemas con el fraude de tarjetas de crédito, estos animales no pueden ser intercambiados con otros caracteres en las cuentas de 2 meses después de que se reciban. This includes the Soul Eater pets. Esto incluye el Alma comedor mascotas. They can still be exchanged with Bow kennels and put into the Bank . Ellos pueden ser intercambiados con arco perreras y poner en el Banco. For details, see the official announcement . Para obtener más información, ver el anuncio oficial. With the recent Ankama Lottery Event, some special items can be obtained to give subscription pets Improved Abilities pets with Improved Abilities can have their stats raised higher than the maximums listed below. Con la reciente Ankama Lotería del evento, algunos artículos especiales pueden obtenerse a dar suscripción Mejora de Habilidades mascotas mascotas con Mejora de habilidades pueden tener sus estadísticas planteadas superiores a los máximos que figuran a continuación. Pet name Nombre de mascota HP HP Effects Efectos Notes Notas Croum Croum 10 hp 10 CV +20% Resistance +20% De Resistencia 3 month subscription gift 3 meses de suscripción de regalo Feanor Feanor 10 hp 10 CV +50% Damage +50% Daños Maliki Package Maliki Paquete Ghast Ghast 10 hp 10 CV +150 HP 150 HP 1 month subscription gift 1 mes de suscripción de regalo Mini Wa Mini Wa 10 hp 10 CV +80 power 80 de poder Super Pack Premium Super Pack Premium Minimino Minimino 10 hp 10 CV +50% Damage +50% Daños 6 month subscription gift 6 meses de suscripción de regalo Pandawa Cub Pandawa Cub 10 hp 10 CV +50% Damage +50% Daños Pandala comic book (BD) vol. Pandala cómic (BD) vol. 1 1 Pink Dragoone Pink Dragoone 10 hp 10 CV +50 Wisdom 50 Sabiduría 12 month subscription gift 12 meses de suscripción de regalo Pingoku Pingoku 10 hp 10 CV +50% Damage +50% Daños 12 mounth subscription to french magazine "animeland" 12 mounth francés suscripción a la revista "animeland" Willy Peninzias Willy Peninzias 10 hp 10 CV +50% Damage +50% Daños Mutafukaz Package Paquete Mutafukaz Soul Eater Pets Alma comedor Mascotas When you subscribe, you will also be able to choose Soul Eater pets. Al suscribirse, usted también podrá elegir Alma comedor mascotas. Unlike regular pets which require feeding, their stats are raised by killing monsters. A diferencia de los animales que requieren de alimentación, sus estadísticas son planteadas por matar monstruos. Simply equip them and kill (several) monsters of the appropriate type. Simplemente les y matar (varios) monstruos del tipo adecuado. While you don't have to feed them on a regular basis, they do not gain stats on a regular schedule. Si bien usted no tiene que darles de comer de forma regular, no tener las estadísticas en un horario regular. Pet name Nombre de mascota HP HP Effects Efectos Notes Notas Gobtubby Gobtubby 10 hp 10 CV +150 HP 150 HP 1 month subscription gift 1 mes de suscripción de regalo El Scarador (pet) El Scarador (mascota) 10 hp 10 CV +20% Resistance +20% De Resistencia 3 month subscription gift 3 meses de suscripción de regalo Treechster Treechster 10 hp 10 CV +50% Damage +50% Daños 6 month subscription gift 6 meses de suscripción de regalo Minifoux Minifoux 10 hp 10 CV +50 Wisdom 50 Sabiduría 12 month subscription gift 12 meses de suscripción de regalo The Gobtubby , El Scarador (pet) , Treechster and Minifoux have the same maximums as previous subscription pets. El Gobtubby, El Scarador (PET), Treechster y Minifoux tienen los mismos máximos anteriores suscripción mascotas. Reward Pets Mascotas de recompensa Unlike other pets, reward pets don't eat food and have fixed effects. A diferencia de otros animales domésticos, mascotas recompensa no comen los alimentos y tienen efectos fijos. Their stats never increase. Nunca aumentar sus estadísticas. Pet name Nombre de mascota HP HP Effects Efectos Notes Notas Black Bow Wow Negro Bow Wow N/A N / A +15 life 15 de vida Bow Wow Bow Wow 6 hp 6 CV +20 Wisdom 20 Sabiduría Once given as compensation on Jiva Una vez dado como indemnización en Jiva Ginger Meowette Jengibre Meowette N/A N / A +15 life 15 de vida Only in Shika / Nehra / Alma / Aguabrial Sólo en Shika / Nehra / Alma / Aguabrial Quaquack Quaquack 6 hp 6 CV +10 Prospecting , +100 Initiative 10 prospección, 100 Iniciativa Won at Trool Fair Feria de ganado en Trool White Bow Meow Blanco Arco Meow 6 6 +15 HP 15 HP Ankama Lottery Pets Ankama Lotería Animales Pet name Nombre de mascota HP HP Effects Efectos Notes Notas Bilby Bilby 10 10 +6 Damage 6 Daños Leopardo (pet) Leopardo (mascota) 10 10 +50% Damage +50% Daños Mischievous Squirrel (pet) Travieso Ardilla (mascota) 10 10 +50% Damage +50% Daños Ross Ross 10 10 +6 Heals 6 Cura Goultard coin Goultard moneda Tabby Bow Meow Atigrado de Bow Meow 10 10 +50% Damage +50% Daños Vampyrina Vampyrina 10 10 150 Life 150 Vida Godfather Fortunes Pets Padrino fortunas Mascotas Pet name Nombre de mascota HP HP Effects Efectos Notes Notas Angora Bow Meow Angora de Bow Meow 10 10 +50% Damage +50% Daños Black Dragoone Negro Dragoone 10 10 +50 Wisdom 50 Sabiduría Soul eater Alma comedor Blue Piwin Azul Piwin 10 10 +80 Chance 80 Oportunidad Crocodyl (pet) Crocodyl (mascota) 10 10 +50% Damage +50% Daños Green Piwin Verde Piwin 10 10 +80 Strength 80 Resistencia Miniminotot Miniminotot 10 10 +50% Damage +50% Daños Soul eater Alma comedor Pink Piwin Pink Piwin 10 10 +10 Heals 10 Cura Purple Piwin Purple Piwin 10 10 +10 Damage 10 Daños Red Piwin Roja Piwin 10 10 +80 Intelligence 80 de Inteligencia Tiwabbit Wosungree (pet) Tiwabbit Wosungree (mascota) 10 10 +50% Damage +50% Daños Soul eater Alma comedor The Godfather's Gobtubby El Padrino del Gobtubby 10 10 +150 Life 150 Vida Soul eater Alma comedor Yellow Piwin Amarillo Piwin 10 10 +80 Agility 80 Agilidad Young Wild Boar (pet) Jabato (mascota) 10 10 +50% Damage +50% Daños Soul eater Alma comedor GameMasters Pet GameMasters mascotas Pet name Nombre de mascota HP HP Effects Efectos Notes Notas Super-Mighty Fighting Bow Meow (GM) La lucha contra la super-poderoso arco Meow (MM) N/A N / A +600 Wisdom, +600 Chance, +600 Strength, +600 Intelligence, +600 Agility, +3mp, +2ap +10 Summonable Creatures +1000 Vitality Sabiduría 600, 600 Oportunidad, Fortaleza 600, 600 de Inteligencia, agilidad 600, 3 mp, 2 pa 10 Summonable Criaturas 1000 Vitalidad GMs Only GMs Sólo Small Fighting Bow Meow (GM) La lucha contra el pequeño arco Meow (MM) ? ? ? ? GM Feature GM Reportaje Keeping your pet alive Mantener con vida a su mascota Certain pets do not have HP. Ciertos animales no tienen HP. These are pets in name only. Estos animales son sólo de nombre. They cannot gain stats, and they cannot die, so they are for all purposes just regular equipment that fits in the pet slot. No pueden obtener las estadísticas, y no pueden morir, por lo que son para todos los efectos, sólo regular en el equipo que se ajuste a la mascota ranura. The most important pet stat is Health Points aka HP . Lo más importante es la salud de animales de compañía de estadísticas Puntos alias HP. Different pets have different amounts of HP. Diferentes animales tienen diferentes cantidades de HP. If HP drops to 0, the pet turns to a ghost. Si HP se reduce a 0, la mascota se convierte en un fantasma. HP drops when you lose a battle with the pet equipped. HP gotas cuando se pierde una batalla con la mascota equipadas. Non-GM challenges do not count, but being disconnected during a fight does. No modificados genéticamente desafíos no cuentan, pero se desconecta durante una pelea hace. HP also drops if the pet isn't fed properly (see below). HP también disminuye si la mascota no se alimenta correctamente (ver más abajo). HP can be increased by giving the pet Eniripsa Powder , but pets that don't eat food will not eat powder either. HP puede aumentarse dando a la mascota Polvo Eniripsa, pero los animales que no comen los alimentos no comer, ya sea en polvo. Eg there is no way to restore HP to a Quaquack. Por ejemplo, no hay forma de restaurar HP a un Quaquack. Even though you don't need to feed the soul eaters food you can give them Eniripsa Powder . Aunque no es necesario para alimentar el alma que comen alimentos que usted puede darles Eniripsa Polvo. Raising your pet El aumento de su mascota Some pets do not eat, and thus cannot gain stats either. Algunos animales no comen, y por lo tanto no puede ganar cualquiera de las estadísticas. Check the pet list to see if your pet eats food. Compruebe la lista de mascotas para ver si su mascota come alimentos. Pets have food points (FP). Animales han alimentos puntos (PF). This hidden stat can only be observed by watching the pet's state. Este estado oculto sólo puede ser observado por ver la mascota del estado. Pets start with 0 FP in normal state. Mascotas iniciar con 0 PF en estado normal. Additionally, every time a pet is fed, an internal food counter is moved. Además, cada vez que uno se alimenta de animales de compañía, un contador interno de los alimentos se mueve. This hidden value follows the cycle (1, 2, 3) looping every three feedings. Este valor oculto sigue el ciclo (1, 2, 3) cada tres bucle de alimentación. Food points Puntos de alimentos -10 or less -10 O menos -9 to 9 -9 A 9 10 or more 10 o más State Estado Skinny Skinny Normal Normal Obese Obeso When a pet is fed: Cuando uno se alimenta de animales de compañía: * If the time is before the minimum feeding time, the pet gains one food point. Si el tiempo es el mínimo de alimentación antes de tiempo, la mascota gana un punto de alimentos. Obese pets also lose 1 HP. Mascotas obesas también perder de 1 HP. * If the time is between minimum and maximum feeding times, the pet gains a bonus point if the food counter is at 3 and it's in normal state. Si el tiempo es entre mínima y máxima de alimentación veces, la mascota gana un punto de bonificación si la comida es contraria a los 3 y está en estado normal. The type of bonus depends on the food. El tipo de bonificación depende de los alimentos. See note below on pet bonuses. Véase la nota a continuación sobre las primas para animales de compañía. * If the time is after the maximum feeding time, the pet loses one food point for every maximum feeding time that has passed. Si el momento es después de que el tiempo máximo de alimentación, los alimentos para animales de compañía pierde un punto por cada tiempo máximo de alimentación que ha pasado. It also loses 1 HP, regardless of the time that has elapsed. También se pierde de 1 HP, independientemente del tiempo que ha transcurrido. Example: A Bow Meow has maximum feeding time 18 hours. Ejemplo: Un arco Meow tiene tiempo máximo de alimentación de 18 horas. If not fed until after 40 hours, it will lose 40/18 = 2 food points and lose 1 HP. Si no se alimenta hasta que después de 40 horas, perderá 40/18 = 2 puntos y pierde la alimentación de 1 HP. Usually pets are fed by their owner, but if a pet in your inventory is beyond its maximum feeding time when you login, it will feed itself automatically. Por lo general, las mascotas son alimentadas por su propietario, pero si una mascota en tu inventario está más allá de su máximo momento de la alimentación que se conecte, que se utilizarán automáticamente. This causes bad stuff just like if you fed it late yourself. Esto hace cosas malas como si usted alimenta tarde. Obese Pets Mascotas obesas While an Obese Pet will give its current bonuses when equipped, Obese Pets do NOT gain any further stat bonuses, even if fed properly. Si bien un Obeso Mascotas dará su actual primas cuando está equipado, Obeso Animales NO obtener más estadísticas primas, aunque alimentados correctamente. They must be brought back to Normal status for their characteristics to improve. Deben ser devueltos a la condición normal para mejorar sus características. To make an Obese Pet back to Normal status, simply do not feed it until after the maximum feeding time has passed. Para hacer una mascota Obeso volver a estado normal, simplemente no pienso que hasta después de la alimentación máximo el tiempo ha pasado. To minimize the HP lost from starving your pet, give the Obese Pet to an alt character and do not log that character in for 10x the maximum feeding time. Para reducir al mínimo la perdida de HP de hambre a su mascota, a la Obeso alt mascota a un personaje y no en carácter de registro que para alimentar a 10 veces el máximo tiempo. So if an Obese pet has a 24-hr maximum feeding time, do not log back in for 10 days. Así que si uno tiene una mascota obesos de 24 horas máximo de tiempo de alimentación, no para volver a iniciar sesión en 10 días. The Pet will lose 9+ FP (one for each missed maximum feeding) but only 1 HP. La mascota perderá 9 + PF (uno para cada perdida máxima de alimentación), pero sólo de 1 HP. The same effect can be achieved by putting the pet in the bank or on your mount. El mismo efecto se puede lograr poniendo la mascota en el banco o en su montaje. Skinny Pets Skinny Mascotas While a Skinny Pet will give its current bonuses when equipped, Skinny Pets do NOT gain any further stat bonuses, even if fed properly. Mientras que un Skinny Mascotas dará su actual bonificaciones cuando está equipado, Skinny Animales NO obtener más estadísticas primas, aunque alimentados correctamente. They must be brought back to Normal status for their characteristics to improve. Deben ser devueltos a la condición normal para mejorar sus características. To make an Skinny Pet back to Normal status, simply force feed it before the minimum feeding time. Para hacer una mascota Skinny volver a la condición normal, simplemente pienso que la fuerza antes de que el tiempo mínimo de alimentación. There is no minimum amount of time that a Skinny Pet must wait between forced feedings. No hay ninguna cantidad mínima de tiempo que un Skinny mascotas deben esperar entre la alimentación forzada. Pets will not lose HP from the additional feedings. Animales no perderá HP adicionales de la alimentación. If your Pet is Skinny, just keep repeatedly feeding it until it becomes Normal. Si su mascota es Skinny, sólo mantener la alimentación en varias ocasiones hasta que se convierte en normal. This may require several feedings. Esto puede requerir varias alimentaciones. Because there is no limit to the number of feedings a pet can miss, an extremely skinny pet may require dozens of feedings before it becomes Normal again. Porque no hay límite en el número de la alimentación de una mascota puede faltar, una mascota muy flaco puede requerir docenas de alimentación antes de que sea normal de nuevo. Scroll down for information on what to do if your pet dies. Desplácese hacia abajo para obtener información sobre qué hacer si su mascota muere. Note: You may have to feed your pet at least 50 times for it to go back to Normal state so don't get frustrated. Nota: Puede que tenga que alimentar a su mascota al menos 50 veces para que vuelva a estado normal, así que no conseguir frustrado. Eniripsa Powder Eniripsa Polvo Eniripsa Powder is used to restore a Pet's HP, at a rate of 1 HP per Powder fed to the Pet. Eniripsa en polvo se utiliza para restaurar una Mascota de HP, a una velocidad de 1 HP por Polvo de alimento para la mascota. It has no effect on a Pet's FP or Food status. No tiene efecto sobre una mascota de la FP o el estado de Alimentos. It is important to note that Eniripsa Powder does not qualify as a meal, thus it can be fed at any point but does not update the pet's last meal time. Es importante señalar que Eniripsa polvo no se puede considerar como una comida, por lo que puede alimentarse en cualquier punto, pero no actualiza la mascota del último tiempo de comida. You can purchase it from Oshimo at (9,21). Usted puede comprar desde Oshimo en (9,21). Reviving your pet La reactivación de su mascota If your pet's HP drops to zero, it becomes a ghost . Si su mascota HP baja a cero, se convierte en un fantasma. To revive your pet and keep its previous stats, exchange a Resurrection Powder and your ghost pet with either: Para revivir a su mascota y mantener sus estadísticas anteriores, el intercambio de una resurrección en polvo y su mascota fantasma con: 1) "Oshimo (NPC) at the end of the Pet Cemetery Dungeon" or 1) "Oshimo (CNP) al final del cementerio de mascotas Dungeon" o 2) "Doro L. Blak (NPC) at the Xelor Temple". 2) "Doro L. Blak (CNP) en el Templo Xelor". Alternatively, one can exchange 1 Eniripsa Powder and your ghost pet with "Oshima at the bow kennel" for a brand new pet (with cleared stats). Alternativamente, se puede intercambiar 1 Eniripsa Polvo y su mascota fantasma "Oshima en la jaula de proa" de una nueva mascota (limpiado con estadísticas). Resurrection Powder can be obtained by either completing the Pet Cemetary Dungeon , or buying the powder directly from the Resources' Markets. Polvo resurrección se puede obtener ya sea por la realización del Dungeon Cementerio de mascotas, el polvo o la compra directamente de los recursos "Mercados. Bow kennel Arco perrera If you don't want to or cannot feed your pet for a while, Bow kennel at (9,21) can keep your pets for you. Si usted no quiere o no puede alimentar a su mascota durante un tiempo, el arco jaula en (9,21) puede mantener a sus mascotas para usted. For a small fee, you can exchange your pet for a certificate, which can be redeemed for the pet any time you want it back. Para un honorario pequeño, usted puede cambiar a su mascota para un certificado, que pueden ser canjeados por los animales de compañía en cualquier momento que desee recuperar. The fee increases the longer the pet is left in the kennel. El aumento de las tasas más largo de la mascota se quede en la jaula. Reportedly, pets left in the kennels for a long time (several weeks - months?) can be retrieved for no fee. Al parecer, los animales que quedan en el perreras durante mucho tiempo (varias semanas - meses?) Se pueden recuperar de ninguna tasa. Pets in the kennel are in stasis. Animales en la jaula se encuentran en estancamiento. They do not gain or lose HP, FP, stats, or anything at all. Que no ganar o perder HP, FP, estadísticas, ni nada en absoluto. The only change made is that the last feeding time is updated to the time when the pet is removed from the kennel, preventing the pet from starving on the next feeding. El único cambio es que la alimentación de la última hora se actualizará al momento en que la mascota se retira de la jaula, la prevención de la mascota de hambre en la siguiente alimentación. Pet certificates are also useful when you want to sell your pet. Certificados de animales de compañía también son útiles cuando se desea vender su mascota. A regular pet has to be taken out and fed regularly, or will otherwise end up skinny or starving when the new owner feeds it. Regular de animales de compañía ha de tener y alimentar a cabo regularmente, o de otro flaco o acabar muriendo de hambre cuando el nuevo propietario se alimenta. A certificate removes this risk. Un certificado elimina este riesgo. Apparently it costs 10 kamas per hour your pet is left in the Bow Kennel to retrieve it. Al parecer cuesta 10 Kamas por hora a su mascota se quede en el arco Perrera para recuperarlo. Be careful, as this can quickly mount up. Tenga cuidado, ya que esto puede montar rápidamente arriba. Stat bonuses Estadísticas primas To summarize, a pet gains bonuses every third feeding if the feeding was during normal feeding time and the pet is in normal state. En resumen, los beneficios de una mascota cada tres bonos de alimentación, si la alimentación es normal durante el tiempo y la alimentación de animales de compañía se encuentra en estado normal. However, pets will only gain bonuses if their item power is below their maximum item power. Sin embargo, las mascotas sólo tendrá primas si su tema de energía está por debajo de su punto máximo de potencia. Once a pet reaches or exceeds its maximum item power, it can no longer become stronger. Una vez que un animal de compañía alcanza o supera el punto máximo de su poder, ya no puede ser más fuerte. Different bonuses give different amounts of power. Dar diferentes bonificaciones diferentes cantidades de energía. Most pets have a maximum item power limit of 80, though some pets can have more then 80 points. La mayoría de los animales domésticos tienen un punto máximo de potencia límite de 80, aunque algunos animales pueden tener más de 80 puntos. Example: A pet with 20% resist has 20*4=80 power, so cannot gain more stats. Ejemplo: Un animal de compañía con un 20% ha resistir 20 * 4 = 80 de energía, por lo que no puede ganar más estadísticas. However, if the pet is first raised to 19% resist +3 strength, it has 79 power, and can then be raised to 20% resist +3 strength for a total of 83 power. Sin embargo, si la mascota se planteó por primera vez a 19% 3 resistir la fuerza, tiene poder de 79, y puede ser de hasta un 20% de la fuerza para resistir a 3 de un total de 83 poder.